St Vladimirs gets MSN
by AshleyJonasx
Summary: Everyone at St Vladimirs gets msn! What will the conversations be about, and what kind of secrets will be exposed. RosexDimitri
1. Sometimes Jokes Aren't Funny

**[A/N] Hey, this has been done like 1000 times but I still wanted to make one anyway. Just so you all know, none of these people know about Rose and Dimitri. : )**

**Rose - BrunetteBeauty**

**Lissa- CompulsiveBlonde3**

**Dimitri – Dimi7**

**Adrian – IvashkovPride**

**Christian – ImBurningUp**

_BrunetteBeauty has signed on_

_CompulsiveBlonde3 has signed on_

BrunetteBeauty: LISSA! Hey, how ya doin?

CompulsiveBlonde: Roseeee :D I was just about to go to Christians :P

BrunetteBeauty: Oh ... LOL wat were you planning on doin with him. Wink wink ;)

_Dimi7 has signed on_

CompulsiveBlonde: hehe, well .. we were gnna ..

BrunetteBeauty: LMAO

Dimi7- You were going to what?

CompulsiveBlonde –er .. Study.

BrunetteBeauty: HAHAHAHA. *CHOKE*

CompulsiveBlonde: Shut up idiot. Omgz rose, Christian just txtd me sayin hes gnna be on soon. Yay.

BrunetteBeauty: OMGZ we should play sum trick on him, ahhahaa.

_IvashkovPride has just signed on_

CompulsiveBlonde: Hey Adrian :)

IvashkovPride: hey

BrunetteBeauty: OMGZZZ you should pretend to flirt with Adrian wen he comes on, like just after he gets here, anyways when Christian comes on, say to him: So Adrian wanna come to my room, do practice or something,we don't have to do magic if u dnt wnt ... ;)

CompulsiveBlonde: hahah omg no thats slack

BrunetteBeauty: Nah its funny lol plz do it. It will make my day.

IvashkovPride: It will make my day too ;) are u really gnna do it ?LOL

CompulsiveBlonde: NO! And FINE ill do it.

Dimi07: What are you guys talking about? Don't you all have homework or something.

CompulsiveBlonde: err, no guardian belikov .. sorry

BrunetteBeauty: wtf, dimitri shut up LOL, some strict adult

Dimi7: I am a strict adult.

Brunettebeauty: oh watevs, just stop being a dh.

Dimi7: Whats a DH?

IvashkovPride: DICKHEAD! LOL

CompulsiveBlonde: Omg rose, did u just call guardian Belikov a dickhead.

Dimi7- Yes she did. *angry face*

BrunetteBeauty: Loosen up Dimitri, anyway when Christian comes on, say to him

_ImBurningUp has just signed on_

BrunetteBeauty: HAHHAHA

CompulsiveBlonde: so Adrian, wanna come up to my room? I'm bored, we can like practice magic and .. stuff ;)

ImBurningUp: WHAT THE FUCK!

CompulsiveBlonde: er ... oh! HI CHRISTIAN

Brunette Beauty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ROFL OMG ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL

IvashkovPride: LOLLOLOLOLOL, ill be right there Lissa ;)

_IvashkovPride has signed off_

ImBurningUp:Omg lissa! Wtf!

BrunetteBeauty: jeez relax man it was a joke!

ImBurningUp: Rose your an asshole

Dimi7: Language guys, seriously!

ImBurningUp: Sorry Guardian Belikov, but you have to understand me, you would be pissed if tasha was flirting with another guy right?

Dimi7: What Tasha does is none of my concern.

BrunetteBeauty-:Tee Hee :D

Dimi7: Rose.

BrunetteBeauty: yeh dimitri

BrunetteBeauty: I mean guardian belikov -.- Why are you even here anyways, ur making chat boring. Crap hang on sum1is at my door.

_BrunetteBeauty has set her status to Be Right back._

ImBurningUp: Lissa, is Adrian in your room?

CompulsiveBlonde: NO! Why?

ImBurningUp: cos he left a while ago, and he said he was coming 2 ur room.

CompulsiveBlonde: It was a joke Christian he wouldn't be coming in my room, honest. I'm sorry

ImBurningUp: Okay fine, apology accepted :)

_BrunetteBeauty has set her status to online_

BrunetteBeauty: yo guys its Adrian, rose has to go, ciao x

_BrunetteBeauty Has signed off._

ImBurningUp: HAHAHA LOL, so thats were he went ;)

CompulsiveBlonde: Oh, I didn't know they had a thing going on ;)

Dimi7: They most certainly DO NOT have a thing going on.

CompulsiveBlonde: Oh, guardian belikov, I forgot u were here.

Dimi7:I have some things to take care of. Adieus.

_Dimi7 has signed out_

ImBurningUp: Haha, don't think they should have said anything in front of him, since he does security and stuff, hes probably gnna be bangin on the door loll. Speaking of security, I'm gnna sneak out to see u right now ;) c u soon x

CompulsiveBlonde: Ok babe xox

_ImBurningUp has signed out_

_CompulsiveBlonde has signed out._

**A/N Tell me what you guys thought yeah? The little green button Is wearing a neon sign that says click me!**


	2. Secret Spilled?

**[A/N] It's here. Make sure you review; otherwise I won't know what you think. (No one knows about Dimitri and rose, well except Adrian)**

**Rose - BrunetteBeauty**

**Lissa- CompulsiveBlonde3**

**Dimitri – Dimi7**

**Adrian – IvashkovPride**

**Christian – ImBurningUp**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters.**

_11.07pm_

_BrunetteBeauty has just signed in._

_Dimi7 has just signed in._

BrunetteBeauty: Hey Dimitri :)

Dimi7: Hi Rose.

BrunetteBeauty: Omg guess what?!

Dimi7: What?

BrunetteBeauty: Nothing :)

Dimi7: *sighs *

BrunetteBeauty: Can I ask you something?

Dimi7: Go ahead.

BrunetteBeauty: Why are you so serious all the time on Msn? Its annoying.

Dimi7: I'm just being myself.

BrunetteBeauty: Well MSN is a place where you can be anyone :) Cant you just try to fit in with my friends, just talk with us, :)

Dimi7: Your friends are YOUR friends for a reason Rose.

BrunetteBeauty: *Gives Evil Glare*

Dimi7: :)

BrunetteBeauty: You smiled :)

_IvashkovPride has just signed in._

BrunetteBeauty: hey Adrian, :)

IvashkovPride: Hey Rose ;), Belikov.

Dimi7: Hello.

IvashkovPride: Rose I'm bored, come entertain me ;)

Dimi7: Rose won't be going anywhere at this time of night.

IvashkovPride: Why because you to are too busy having your secret affair?

BrunetteBeauty: ADRIAN!

Dimi7: Adrian that was totally inappropriate. Don't even go near Rose.

_CompulsiveBlonde has just signed in_

IvashkovPride: WHY BECAUSE YOUR SO IRRAVOCABLY IN LOVE WITH HER?!

CompulsiveBlonde: What? Ohh :D what did I miss, hello all, Rose, Adrian, guardian belikov :)

Dimi7: If you EVER say that again, I will get Kirova to suspend you. UNDERSTOOD?

BrunetteBeauty: Dimitri, shh.

IvashkovPride: Oh yeah and what are you gnna tell her smartass, I'm in love with this girl and he was teasing me about it. SUSPEND him. HAH! Not likely.

BrunetteBeauty: ADRIAN! DIMITRI! SHUT THE HELL UP!

Dimi7: If I had rights to this chatroom I would delete your bloody account.

_Dimi7 has signed out._

CompulsiveBlonde: jeez who pissed him off? Ive never seen him so agro.

IvashkovPride: why don't you ask his GIRLFRIEND.

_IvashkovPride has signed out._

CompulsiveBlonde: Guardian Belikov has a girlfriend, how cute.

BrunetteBeauty: Dont worry he doesn't.

CompulsiveBlonde: Really? How would you know.

BrunetteBeauty: He .. told me :)

CompulsiveBlonde: oh lols, Adrian must be high :P

BrunetteBeauty: yep.

CompulsiveBlonde: oh well I'm tired, gnna go bed, bye rose xox

BrunetteBeauty: cya x

_CompulsiveBlonde has signed out._

_IvashkovPride has signed on_

IvashkovPride: About time, I had been waiting for her to leave :)

BrunetteBeauty: why ...?

IvashkovPride: So I could tell you something. :)

BrunetteBeauty: what?

IvashkovPride: I told Christian you and I are dating.

BrunetteBeauty: YOU WHAT?!

IvashkovPride: Night gorgeous.

_IvashkovPride has signed out._

_BrunetteBeauty has signed out._


	3. The Bashing

**(A/N: Hey guys, next chapter is here :D Couldn't have done it without the help of:**

**AlwaysEmily – Emily my editor :) I should call you EditorEmily, change ur name HAHA.**

**My Crazy friend Salina – haha salina you inspire me :)**

**Jane. – Your review gave me a great idea, thanks :)**

**Thank you guys ******

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Rose - BrunetteBeauty**

**Lissa- CompulsiveBlonde**

**Dimitri – Dimi7**

**Adrian – IvashkovPride**

**Christian – ImBurningUp**

**AssKicker: Eddie**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters.**

_9.07am_

_ImBurningUp has just signed in_

_CompulsiveBlonde has just signed in_

CompulsiveBlonde: Christian!!

ImBurningUp: OMG LISSA GUESS WHAT?!

CompulsiveBlonde: What?

ImBurningUp: Adrian and Rose are dating :)

CompulsiveBlonde: WHAT, OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

ImBurningUp: Yes.... why, are you jealous?

CompulsiveBlonde: No, it's just I thought she would tell me first. :(

_Dimi7 has just signed in._

ImBurningUp: GUARDIAN BELIKOV, LOL DID U HEAR?!

Dimi7: Did I hear what?

ImBurningUp: Adrian and Rose are going out.

Dimi7: Oh ... really? Since when?

ImBurningUp: Since last night.

Dimi7: What happened last night...?

ImBurningUp: Who knows ....? ?

CompulsiveBlonde: No way Christian, she would have told me if they did anything ... Hey Guardian Belikov, did u see Rose today for training?

Dimi7: Yes, why?

CompulsiveBlonde: did she say anything 2 u?

Dimi7: Why would she mention it to me?

CompulsiveBlonde: Oh... I dunno I just thought she would... I still can't believe they are going out it's so cute. Don't you think?

Dimi7: Uh, Sure. I gotta catch up on a few things. Ciao.

_Dimi7 has just signed out_

ImBurningUp: I'm still shocked she would go out with DreamWalker.

CompulsiveBlonde: Christian, that's mean.

ImBurningUp: Whose side are you on?

Compulsive Blonde: Side...? what are you raving on about

_AssKicker has just signed on._

AssKicker: hey hey everyone.

CompulsiveBlonde: Hii eddie :)

ImBurningUp: Yo ed.

AssKicker: Where's Rose, I thought she said she was going to be on this morning.

CompulsiveBlonde: Oh, her training went for longer this morning, shes probably resting or taking a shower or something.

ImBurningUp: Lol, who cares where she is. Its better without her.

CompulsiveBlonde: Christian, you're so mean sometimes.

ImBurningUp: hey eddie, did you hear that Rose and Adrian r going out?

AssKicker: Srs? OMG lol. I thought she didn't like him.

ImBurningUp: So did I.

AssKicker: LOL OMG.

_BrunetteBeauty has signed on._

AssKicker: Omg rose, are you and Adrian dating ?!?!?!

CompulsiveBlonde: ROSE WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!

ImBurningUp: LIKE OMG ... NO WAY... LOL LOL LOL LOL.

BrunetteBeauty: hello everyone, Christian you're NOT funny, and NO I'm NOT going out with Adrian.

CompulsiveBlonde: Oh really? Haha Christian told me u were

AssKicker: Yeah Christian why'd u lie

ImBurningUp: I DIDNT, Adrian told me last night on a PM.

BrunetteBeauty: Well don't worry, we aren't going out.

_IvashkovPride has just signed in_

BrunetteBeauty: Hey Adrian, why did you tell everyone we are dating when we ARENT?!

IvashkovPride: Just thought I'd give them something to talk about ;)

BrunetteBeauty: *rolls eyes*

CompulsiveBlonde: hey Adrian, wanna on the field and practice magic :)

IvashkovPride: erm ... I'm not feeling too well...

CompulsiveBlonde: Are you okay, what happened?

IvashkovPride: Hang on, gotta get a new tissue.

ImBurningUp: Flu? Oh POOR thing. I feel your pain. *cough*LOSER*cough*

IvashkovPride: No, not the flu, if u want to know what's wrong why don't you ask the fuckwit who broke my nose. EVERYONE AN OFFICAL WARNING HAD TO BE RELEASED: A MAD, STRIGOI THRASHER, MOROI BASHER, IS ON THE LOOSE! LOCK UP YOUR 17 YEAR OLD GIRLS, THIS MAN WILL DO ANYTHING!

ImBurningUp: LOL WTF?

BrunetteBeauty: IF I COULD BE BOTHERED ID COME OVER THERE RIGHT NOW AND BASH YOU MYSELF.

CompulsiveBlonde: ROSE! DONT BE MEAN! ARE YOU OKAY ADRIAN?! IM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW TO HEAL YOU.

ImBurningUp: NO lissa, stay here.

_CompulsiveBlonde has signed out._

IvashkovPride: Well I better go ... its healing time. Love you rose xox

_IvashkovPride has signed out._

ImBurningUp: UGH! I HATE HIM.

BrunetteBeauty: Yep, I'm with you on that one.

AssKicker: He's a liar. I wonder who bashed Adrian.

ImBurningUp: I dunno, but whoever did deserves a gold medal.

AssKicker: LOL. Hey I gotta go, Got lots of Homework. Byee rose nd Christian.

BrunetteBeauty: C u l8ter. Xx

ImBurningUp: Bye.

_AssKicker has signed out._

BrunetteBeauty: well buddy, looks like it's just you and me.

_Dimi7 has just signed on._

ImBurningUp: No way, I'm not staying here alone with you. Ciao people.

_ImBurningUp has signed out._

BrunetteBeauty: Dimitri, did you hear, Adrian got bashed!

Dimi7: Yes, I heard.

BrunetteBeauty: You bashed him didn't you?

Dimi7: Of course not.

BrunetteBeauty: Dimitri, I'm not as stupid as I look.

Dimi7: You don't look stupid.

BrunetteBeauty: Did you, or didn't you. Because he said some secret message so I would know who it was.

Dimi7: What kind of message?

BrunetteBeauty: EVERYONE AN OFFICAL WARNING HAD TO BE RELEASED: A MAD, STRIGOI THRASHER, MOROI BASHER, IS ON THE LOOSE! LOCK UP YOUR 17 YEAR OLD GIRLS, THIS MAN WILL DO ANYTHING! – does that count as a secret message!?

Dimi7: I'm Glad I bashed him.

BrunetteBeauty: So you did bash him.

Dimi7: Sorry Rose. I couldn't take it anymore. He said he wouldn't dob me in because when he threatened that he would, I said I would expose his paedophile antics. Said takes one to know one and I hit him again, that was when I broke his nose.

BrunetteBeauty: Can I ask why you bashed him?

Dimi7: He spread rumours that you and him were dating, he also said there was a Russian paedophile running around the school at night, I couldn't help myself, I had to hit him.

BrunetteBeauty: Well he deserves it. Dont worry about it. I Love you dimitri :)

_CompulsiveBlonde has just signed in._

Dimi7: Ah, I love you to Roza.

BrunetteBeauty: HI LISSA

BrunetteBeauty: HOW YOU DOING

BrunetteBeauty: HOWS LIFE

BrunetteBeauty: MINES GREAT

BrunetteBeauty: WHAT ABOUT YOURS

CompulsiveBlonde: What the hell rose, what are you trying to hide. Ohh thattt ... Guardian Belikov did u just call rose ... roza? And what's with the I love you ... wtf.

Dimi7: It's not guardian belikov, its Adrian.

CompulsiveBlonde: OH, Adrian I told you to rest, anyway, what are you doing on his account, and how did you get his password.

Dimi7: I hacked in...

CompulsiveBlonde: Ah, well just coming on to tell you all that Adrian is okay, but you are already here ... strangely on Guardian Belikovs account... I better go. Cya Adrian. Bye rose xox

_CompulsiveBlonde has signed out._

Dimi7: Rose, I'm SO sorry, I should never have said that here, I didn't know she signed on.

BrunetteBeauty: Dimitri, don't worry seriously. It's fine. I don't care, nobody can see now. I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU. Haha see, I just said it, don't worry.

Dimi7: I think you are suffering head trauma, why don't we take a walk in the woods.

BrunetteBeauty: Sounds great, meet you outside in a few mins, don't get caught. Xox

Dimi7: Did you just tell me not to get caught. I can go anywhere I like, it's YOU who has to be careful. See you soon. Xox

_Dimi7 has signed out_

_BrunetteBeauty has signed out._

**(A/N: So what did you think?? Like/Love/Hate it. The little green button is hungry for clicks =D)**


	4. Too Many AlcoPops :

**(A/N: Thank you thank you to all my reviewers :) Keep on reviewing otherwise I won't know what you think. Cammie/Emily my editor :D You are the bestest-est-est =D Just to let you all know, I left my triad for this story, ha ha ha.)**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Rose - BrunetteBeauty**

**Lissa- CompulsiveBlonde**

**Dimitri – Dimi7**

**Adrian – IvashkovPride**

**Christian – ImBurningUp**

**AssKicker: Eddie**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters.**

_10.37pm __**(A/N: The same day of the previous chapter, just at night =D)**_

_BrunetteBeauty has just signed on._

_CompulsiveBlonde has just signed on._

BrunetteBeauty: LISSSSAAAA BABBBBBEEEEEE!

CompulsiveBlonde: Er, heyya rose, why so happy

BrunetteBeauty: cant I just bee happyyyyyyyyyyy

CompulsiveBlonde: Sure you can, just not like this ...

BrunetteBeauty: Okayyyyyyy!!! I had a few drinks, but it was only a fewwww, after another fewww, ndd some moreeeeee. But dwwwww ;D;D

_ImBurningUp has just signed in_

_AssKicker has just signed in._

BrunetteBeauty: HEYYYY CHRISTIAN, HEYY EDDIEEEEE

CompulsiveBlonde: Hey Christian :) Hello Eddie.

AssKicker: Hey all.

ImBurningUp: Hey, what's with Rosee?

BrunetteBeauty: ROSE IS WITH ROSE, HAHAHAH I'm SO FUNNYYY

CompulsiveBlonde: Um, she's had a few ... drinks.

_Dimi7 has just signed in_

BrunetteBeauty: DIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (L) 3

Dimi7: What ... the hell.

CompulsiveBlonde: Er, shes had a few drinks Guardian Belikov...

Dimi7: Oh .. I see.

BrunetteBeauty: I DIDNT DRINK ANYTHING BABE I PROMISE ;)

Dimi7: Did you just call me babe?

ImBurningUp: HAHAHAHA!

AssKicker: LOL LOL!

BrunetteBeauty: WHY CANT I CALL YOU BABE? :(

Dimi7: Erm ...

BrunetteBeauty: PLEASEEEEEEEE.

ImBurningUp: This is about the only when I find rose funny.

AssKicker: You can call me babe.

BrunetteBeauty: GET FUCKED EDDIE TEDDY.

AssKicker: =O

CompulsiveBlonde: aw eddie teddy, how cute.

Dimi7: Rose where did you go?

BrunetteBeauty: DREAMWALKER TOOK MEE OUTTT. KIROVA IS SO PISSED HER NUTZ R GNNA FALL OFF. HAR HAR HAR ARENT I FUNNY.

Dimi7: Not really.

AssKicker: LOL

ImBurningUp: OMG, Kirovas has nuts, what a classic. Why aren't you drunk all the time rose.

BrunetteBeauty: I dontt like the name rose. :(

CompulsiveBlonde: RosiePosy

BrunetteBeauty: KISSSYYY LISSSYYY PISSSYYY

ImBurningUp: LOL

Dimi7: and I thought you were immature when you were sober.

BrunetteBeauty: EXCUSE ME COMRADE, I AM MATURE, MATURE ENOUGH FOR YOU??

Dimi7: Rose, what the hell is wrong with you?

BrunetteBeauty: NOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Dimi7: Why did you go out with Adrian?

BrunetteBeauty: BECAUSSEEE I LIKE THIS REALLY HOT GUY ... *CHOKE* AND I DONT THINK HE LIKEES MEEE :( ITS SO DEPRESSING, BECAUSE I FIND HIM SO .. ATTRACTIVEEEEE, SO ADRIAN TOOK ME OUT.

Dimi7: Ahh, rose. You never Cease to amaze me.

CompulsiveBlonde: OoOoO whosz the guy?

BrunetteBeauty: Well try and guesssss ;D;D;D

CompulsiveBlonde: Adrian?

BrunetteBeauty: EWWWWWWWWWWW NOOOOO

ImBurningUp: Is he Moroi or Dhamphir

BrunetteBeauty: HES DHAMPHIR

AssKicker: Its me ;)

BrunetteBeauty: YEAH ITS EDDIEEEEE, haaaaahahaha

_IvashkovPride has just signed in._

BrunetteBeauty: HIIIIII ADRIANNNNNNNNNNNNN

IvashkovPride: Hello little Dhamphir.

Dimi7: I gotta goo ...

BrunetteBeauty: NOOOOOOO DIMITRII!!!!!! DONT GO!!!

Dimi7: Why ... ?

BrunetteBeauty: COS UR BRINGING SEXY BACK, YEAH, UR BRINGING SEXY BACK, THEM OTHER BOYS JUST DONT HOW TO ACT.

Dimi7: Lol, Rose don't be late for training tomorrow.

BrunetteBeauty: DONT GO, YOU CANT GO 

CompulsiveBlonde: Lol rose, stop over-reactingg!

BrunetteBeauty: OKAY FINE GO THEN DIMITRI, JUST LEAVE ME HERE!

Dimi7: Bye everyone, Bye Rose.

BrunetteBeauty: BYE DIMITRI, I LOVEEEE YOUUUUUU

Dimi7: okay then....

_Dimi7 has just signed off._

ImBurningUp: Did you just tell him you love him?

BrunetteBeauty: I DO LOVE HIM!

AssKicker: LOL!

BrunetteBeauty: ADRIAN ARE YOU THERE!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

IvashkovPride: Yes ...

BrunetteBeauty: Lissa SAID THAT SHE LIKES YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. IN A MORE THAN A FRIEND WAY ;)

CompulsiveBlonde: NO. I. DIDNT!

ImBurningUp: I'm gnna ... go, I don't feel comfortable in this convo. Bye xox

_ImBurningUp has signed out_

AssKicker: Ditto.

_AssKicker has signed out._

CompulsiveBlonde: I still cant believe you said I love you to Guardian Belikov

BrunetteBeauty: CALL HIM DIMITRI.

CompulsiveBlonde: No thats rude, he is a guardian Rose, thats what he is supposed to be called._ Guardian Belikov._

BrunetteBeauty: Dimitri is a sexy name.

CompulsiveBlonde: LOL your flirting with everyone tonight.

_IvashkovPride has just signed out_

BrunetteBeauty: NO IIM NOT, AND WHERE DID HE GO! ITS JUST ME AND YOU, NOW, IVE BEEN WAITING THINK I'm GNNA MAKE THAT MOVE, BABY TELL ME IF YOU LIKE ITT.. WOO I LOVE CASSIE!

CompulsiveBlonde: did you take something as well as alcohol.

BrunetteBeauty: NO I DONT DO DRUGSSSSS! Omg guess what lissssssss!

_Dimi7 has just signed on._

Dimi7: Rose go to bed, your going to be tired for training!

BrunetteBeauty: HI DIMITRI ;) ILL BE FINEEE.

Dimi7: Rose, Seriously!

BrunetteBeauty: YOU CAN COME PUT ME TO BED IF YOU WANT. ;)

CompulsiveBlonde: ROSE! Sorry Guardian Belikov....

Dimi7: Dont worry, all there is to worry about now is Rose ...

BrunetteBeauty: YEAH WORRY ABOUT ME, COS DIMITRI IS SO SEXY. ITS GETTING HOT IN HERE, SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES. LALALALA

CompulsiveBlonde: Omg, Guardian Belikov is going to tell Kirova on you if you keep this up.

Dimi7: I'm not going to tell Kirova. I just want Rose to go to bed.

BrunetteBeauty: I told you Comrade, I'm not going to bed, unless you put me in it ;)

Dimi7: Do I really have to come over there, because I will if I have to.

BrunetteBeauty: Nah you don't have to. OUCH OMG OMG OMG HEADSPIN.

Dimi7: Rose ...

BrunetteBeauty: I'm fine, I just feel dizzy don't worry about me.

Dimi7: are you sure?

CompulsiveBlonde: Ill go if you want ..

Dimi7: Rose?

Dimi7: ROSE?

Dimi7: I'm coming now.

_Dimi7 has signed out_

CompulsiveBlonde:Rosee.... are you okay?

BrunetteBeauty: hahahah he fell for it, it was a trap, to get him to come to my room ;)

CompulsiveBlonde: Is he even allowed in there.

BrunetteBeauty: noo0oppeee

CompulsiveBlonde: What is it with you Rose, you keep flirting with him, I think its annoying him.

BrunetteBeauty: I love him.... =D =D =D

CompulsiveBlonde: What ..?

BrunetteBeauty: II ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY AM IN LOVEEEE WITH DIMITRI BELIKOVVV!

CompulsiveBlonde: Yeah and I'm in love with George Bush.

BrunetteBeauty: Gotta go, hes here, I gotta pretend to be passed out, bye lissssssssss XOXOXOXOXOXOXO.

_BrunetteBeauty has signed out._

_CompulsiveBlonde has signed out._


	5. Love Games

**(A/N: Hey, hey, seeing as all of you wanted to know what happened between Rose and Dimitri, I decided to make this chapter in story form, Roses POV by the way =D Oh and sorry for those who wanted another MSN chapter, all the rest after this, except in cases like this will be in MSN form. :) Anyyhoo, I'll shut up now. Here's the chapter.)**

I signed off as quickly as I could and put my head down on the desk, pretending to be passed out. He kept knocking and knocking, but the whole fact of me being passed out required me not to answer the door. I was starting to get impatient now. _Hurry up and come in _I thought to myself.

"Rose, if you don't answer the door in 10 seconds, I'm coming in" He said in a very concerned voice. He was so sexy when he was worried. "Nine ... eight ... oh stuff this, Rose I'm coming in."

I heard him step through the door, and as soon as he seen me, he rushed over to me and shook me lightly.

"Roza ..." He said, his voice filled with concern. I had to fight the urge to smile. My head wasn't facing him, which was a good thing; I definitely wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. "Roza, come on, wake up..." He was still shaking me. I refused to move, I wanted to test how much he cared. He smelled so nice, so fresh, and so clean like he had just stepped out of a shower. I really wanted to jump on him, but that would ruin my plan.

I heard him get up to get something. I didn't hear anything until I felt a cold rush pouring down my face. _He poured water on my face_. Nope, now I definitely wasn't moving. This was getting funnier by the second.

"Rose, this isn't funny anymore, wake up, your scaring me" He actually did sound concerned, so I put him out of his misery.

I wiped my face on my shirt. "Hello Comrade, what are you doing here" I said in a faked weak voice.

"Rose get up, it's not time to play games" he said angrily.

I stood up, obeying his order "Rose is at your service" I said, and then at once I did realise, I actually was weak. My legs were having a hard time keeping my body up. "Well seeing your here, why don't we make use of essentials... like beds" I was still a little shaky, and he put his hands on my arms to steady me. I didn't know if it was just me, but as soon as he touched me, I felt an electric shock race through me. My legs turned to Jell-O. It looked like he had felt it too, as he looked startled. "I love you" I said to him, hoping he would say it back.

"I Love you to Roza" He said 'Roza' with such a thick Russian accent that I actually did collapse. My legs weakened under me and at once I was falling to the floor. Before I could even get close to hitting the floor, Dimitri caught me. He grabbed me and took me over to the bed.

"So we are going to use the bed" I said, and added a wink.

"Rose, I'm not doing anything with you when you're drunk" I was disappointed.

"Come on Comrade, I'm not drunk" I said with a smile.

He chuckled, "Roza, you can't fool me" He set me down on the bed "I'm going to go now Rose, promise me you won't move."

I sighed deeply "Fine."

With that, he kissed me on the forehead and left, opening and closing the door very quietly. I didn't want him to leave, I had to think of a plan quickly, and having a drunken mind wasn't really helping.

I finally figured out what I would do. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and didn't stop screaming. Dimitri came rushing back in and put his hand over my mouth.

"ROZA! What do you think you're doing?" He looked really angry.

"Close the door" I told him, and he got up and closed it. He came and sat next to me on the bed. "Sorry, I didn't want you to leave"

"WELL ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK!" he said angrily. I put on puppy dog eyes and pretended to be sad.

"You don't have to get cranky" I said, "Don't worry, its fine, you can go." I hoped that the sadness would make him stay. I lay down and rolled over and crossed my fingers, in hope that he would stay.

"I'm sorry Roza, I just wish you wouldn't make so much noise." He said, sounding apologetic. "I'll stay with you for a little while if you want."

Success!

"YAY! Come on then, lay down and hurry up" I said with enthusiasm in my voice.

"I'm not lying with you Rose, I'll sit here" and he pulled up a chair and collapsed into it. "You're drunk, I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"I'm not drunk" I slurred.

"Yeah, and my name isn't Dimitri" he added with a chuckle.

"Just lay down Comrade" I said with a bossy tone.

"Roza, there is no way I'm lying next to you, I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place, look I better go, get some sleep" He then got up to leave.

"NO!" I screamed "YOU CANT---" His hand covered my mouth, I instantly fell quiet.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm leaving. I can't stay with you Rose and you know it. What happens if someone happens to come in, or sees us, even worse. I will have to leave in the morning and it will be hard to escape without being seen." He walked over to the door and I followed him. If I wanted him to stay I had to think of a plant, and _fast_.

"Fine then, go" I said with an angry tone in my voice. Oh yeah, some plan. God I was such an idiot. "At least give me a hug before you leave."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back tightly, so he wouldn't leave. When he finally pried me off, I put on the puppy dog eyes again.

He cupped my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eye and said "I Love you Roza."

I felt like I was going to collapse again. His deep brown eyes looked straight into mine and they were filled with compassion. He leant down and gave me a kiss on the mouth, his lips were so soft, and I just didn't want to pull away. From the looks of things, neither did he. I moved over toward the bed, while he was still kissing me. For once in his life, he didn't push me away or say 'We can't do this' he just kept kissing me, not that I minded of course. I was the one that broke off from the kiss.

"Come on Dimitri, just stay... please?" I looked at him hopefully and finally he gave up trying to put me off.

"Alright alright" he said adding a small chuckle, "Looks like I'm not going to get my way" He grinned, and my heart almost stopped beating. It was one of those rare grins that I never seemed to get very often. My heart leapt with happiness.

"Sergeant Rose is in command" I said and he rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Dimitri, that's 20 push-ups for you." He looked at me like I was crazy, and then his face cracked into another grin.

"Seeing as I'm staying, why don't we leave the push-ups until morning, and make use of the time we have together." He said the grin still visible on his face.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean comrade" I said as I pushed him onto the bed, "Why waste our time doing push-ups when we can be doing something _much_ better"

He chuckled, "What did I do to deserve you Roza?" he said laughing.

"Shut up Dimitri you can talk later" and I turned off the light and pounced on him.

I awoke to the next morning with the _worst_ headache of my life. Dimitri was still wrapped around me, and I pried him off, so I could get up, get dressed and have a headache pill.

I got myself dressed, brushed my hair, and put on some sweet perfume that smelled like lollies. I wanted to at least look nice, seeing as my face looked like a zombie.

Scarily, I still remembered every bit of last night after Dimitri had come. Everything before that was a blur, but it was like his presence had sobered me up. I walked over to him, admiring his good looks. His hair was spread over his face and he looked like some kind of angel. I shook him lightly and said "Get up comrade, you sleep longer than I do."

At once, he awoke "Roza ..." he began to say in a worried voice, "Do you remember what happened last night ...?" He asked me warily.

"Yes of course I do Dimitri, Why, were you drunk too?" I asked him, starting to laugh.

"No, I was just hoping I didn't force you into doing anything you didn't want to." Was this guy _kidding_ me? He had forced me? I don't think so, if anyone had been doing the forcing it was _me_.

"Dimitri, of _course _you didn't!" He was crazy if he thought I didn't want him.

"What's the time?" He asked casually, he glanced over to the clock, and when he saw the time his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He jumped up and got dressed as fast as he could. He cursed under his breath in Russian and said to me, "Sorry Roza, I have to go, I've got to take care of something with Alberta, and I'm already late." He gave me a quick kiss, and rushed out the door.

Great, now I was all by myself on Sunday, with the biggest hangover. EVER.

_Fabulous._

I sat down at the computer desk, and decided I would sign in to MSN quickly, just to see who was on.

I typed in my password, and relaxed into the chair, I couldn't go anywhere, because I had the worst hangover in history. It was going to be a _long_ day.

**(A/N: Haha, well just to let you know, the next chapter will be in MSN form, I only did this, cos some people asked for it :) If you guys have any ideas/contributions for later chapters, it would be greatly appreciated :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, The green button is calling your name, LOUDLY! )**


	6. Caught Being Compulsive

**(A/N: Heyy hey =D. I'm SO SO SO SO sorry, I took like FOREVER to update, butt yaa noee, it's been like Easter/start of holidayzz ndd shizzz. LOL Anyway I just thought I would add, you all know this story is random, crazy and written to let off some steam, it's just like a fantasy kinda thing, so don't go all serious on me :) ANYWHOOO, sorry 4 theee rant =D ohh and I have decided to like, switch to story form sometimes, to make some things easier to understand, :)**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY x)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Rose - BrunetteBeauty**

**Lissa- CompulsiveBlonde**

**Dimitri – Dimi7**

**Adrian – IvashkovPride**

**Christian – ImBurningUp**

**AssKicker: Eddie**

_(Lissa is already in the chat room)_

_BrunetteBeauty has just signed in._

CompulsiveBlonde: ROSE!

BrunetteBeauty: Heyy Liss :)

CompulsiveBlonde: you have ALOOTTT of explaining 2 doo: P

BrunetteBeauty: mm I noee, well where do I start.

_IvashkovPride has just signed in._

IvashkovPride: Rose babe, do you feel like shit???? I know I do. Damn I miss you, come over ;)

CompulsiveBlonde: Well how about you start from THERE. :S I'm coming 2 ur dorm, be ready to explain everything..

BrunetteBeauty: errm, awk ... ward.

CompulsiveBlonde: going... going ... gone

_CompulsiveBlonde has signed out._

IvashkovPride: hmm, maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

BrunetteBeauty: YA THINK?!?!

_BrunetteBeauty has just signed out._

I got up from my chair, disorientated. How was I going to explain things to Lissa if I couldn't even remember what I did?

There was a knock on the door and I knew who it would be. I walked over to the door and turned the knob slowly. I didn't even bother getting changed out of these short shorts and this tight singlet I grew out of years ago.

I opened the door and at once I realised I should have got changed.

It wasn't Lissa, it was Adrian.

"Hey Little Dhamphir, far out you look hot today."He said, his voice was filled with happiness.

"Hey to you too." I said, not meaning to sound pissed off.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I have the worst hangover ever, that's all. What are you doing here?" I asked, curiously.

"I wanted to ask you something..." He said, pausing mid-sentence.

"Shoot."

"Do you remember anything about last night, when we were in the bar?" he asked, sounding awkward for once in his life.

"No... Am I supposed to ..." Oh god. What did I DO?

"We sort of ... how do I put it... made out?" he said, with the usual mockery back in his voice.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Was he for real?

"Yeah, if you want we can do it again" He said with a wink.

"You wish, what else happened start from the beginning" I told him.

"Well, we arrived and you ordered these little pink drinks, you had like heaps of them, so I had to take you home. I didn't want to leave you so I came back to your room. You practically threw yourself at me. I responded, and then I left before it got too serious, even though I really regret it. That's about it" He said, looking proud.

"Great." I said. "Now I guess, your hoping that I 'throw' myself at you again, is that right?"

"Of course, I want you to!" he said smugly.

"You can't always get what you want" I told him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked me, with a malicious grin on his face.

"One hundred Percent" I told him, looking at him evilly in the eye.

"Kiss me Rose" he said. At once I felt myself pull toward him; I wanted every ounce of him. I leaned in to plant my lips on his mouth, when I finally come to my senses.

He had used _compulsion_ on me!

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I screamed at him.

"Well you were the one who said I couldn't get what I want, but baby, I think it's you who can't get what you want." He said, acting smug once again.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Really? I bet if I sat here, with you teasing me I would be able to resist you, because Rose you can't always get what you want" he said with a mocking tone.

"I can get whatever I want." I said angrily. I would show him that he wouldn't be able to resist me. "Just because I don't have compulsion, I still can get what I want"

I stepped in closer to him, putting on the sexiest face I could. That obviously wasn't working, because he just looked the other way.

I slid my shirt over my head, letting it fall to the floor and I let out my hair. Now all I was wearing were some skimpy shorts and a bra. He didn't even notice me; he was still looking the other way. I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

His eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip. I was happy I was having this effect on him. I didn't intend on doing anything but teasing him was fun. He looked away again, but every now and then he would take small glances at me. I stepped in closer again, so close that our bodies touched. He tensed trying to prove his point; I knew he wouldn't last long. I put my hand on his chest and slid it down, down, _down, _until he let out a small moan on satisfaction.

"You are a wicked girl Rose" he said, looking the other way. "You may be so sexy it hurts to look at you, but I'm not going to give in."

"Okay, whatever you say" I said, grabbing him and pushing him onto my bed. I climbed on top of him and leaned in to kiss him once more. He has his eyes closed, he held on much longer than I would have thought. I planted my lips on his, but he didn't respond, knowing that he would be giving in. I bit his bottom lip, the same thing he did a few minutes ago and he _finally_ gave in. He grabbed me and kissed me so passionately that my mouth felt like it was burning. He rolled on top of me, and I ripped off his shirt. When he finally broke the kiss to breathe, I pushed him off.

"Point Proven, I can get what I want" I said, smiling at him.

"ROSEEEEEEE!" he said. "Don't you dare stop now! That's a horrible thing to do, you can't just leave me like this..." He sounded disappointed.

"HA, well you can't always get what you want" I told him, with the same malicious grin on my face as he had on his face before. I got up and walked to the door, he followed.

He looked disappointed and I realised I had gone too far with the teasing. I guess I owed him a goodbye kiss. I looked into his eyes, "Fine, one without the use of compulsion" I said, moving my mouth onto his. His hands travelled up my back and we walked back to the bed, still kissing. I felt happy, joyful, blissful, any word that you can think of that has to do with happiness. We were _just_ about lay on the bed and get started once more, until I caught a glimpse out the window.

Staring in was a very angry, heartbroken Dimitri, and a shocked Lissa!

**(Yeahz so how was it, did you like/ love / hate. Reviewwww 3 the green button is calling to you. :D Oh yeah, um I don't know whether to continue with this story or not, so like um review telling me if I should delete it or nott, idk man. If you have any ideas, they would be muchly appreciated :)**

**Cheers, aShleyy x**


	7. Rose Haters

**(A/N; hey hey =D I think I confused people with the last chapter. Dimitri was there cos he was... stopping by, and Lissa was there cos she told rose she was coming over. Lols. Anyways, onward with the story :o] )**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Rose - BrunetteBeauty**

**Lissa- CompulsiveBlonde**

**Dimitri – Dimi7**

**Adrian – IvashkovPride**

**Christian – ImBurningUp**

**AssKicker: Eddie**

Fuck. Fuckity_. Fuck_.

I leapt out of Adrian's arms as fast as I could and threw on my top.

"Go!" I told Adrian, "I don't feel like fighting at the moment."

"Sure sure..." he mumbled something about Russian paedophiles and with that he threw on his shirt and slipped through the door.

I looked out the window, and both figures were gone, but soon enough there was a bang on my door.

I knew it was Lissa, not only because of the bond, because she was also, saying "ROSEE!!" and banging.

VERY LOUDLY!

I opened the door slowly, and she burst in.

"Rose, WHAT. THE. HELL?" she said. Shock and anxiousness surged through the bond.

"I was just proving something to him!" I told her

"What, that you have a sexier body than all the Moroi he had ever been with?" Through the bond, I could tell she was embarrassed.

"No, never mind..." I told her

"Look, I err, have to go. I'm going to see Christian" She said, dishonesty flowed through the bond.

"Okay, I'll take to you later" I said giving her a quick hug.

She didn't hug back. She just walked out.

(**After classes, 30 mins before rose has to go to training with Dimitri**

I walked over to the computer and decided I should sign on and see who there was to talk to.

I typed in my password and relaxed into the chair.

_(Signing in)_

_(AssKicker is already in the chat room)_

BrunetteBeauty: Eddie, hey. :)

AssKicker: Hey rose! Omg I saw the funniest thing before. LOL

BrunetteBeauty: what?

AssKicker: Guardian Belikov.... HAHAHAHA.

BrunetteBeauty: Um, what about him?

AssKicker: He was SUPER pissed. Do you have training this arvo?

BrunetteBeauty: Yeahh...

Asskicker: LOL LOL LOL.

BrunetteBeauty: Why do u ask that for?

Asskicker: I saw him walking up with Lissa before and then he came back without Lissa and I was like WTF? And then he started kicking bins. LOL

BrunetteBeauty: Oh.

Asskicker: u should have seen it rose it was like soooo funny.

BrunetteBeauty: I'm sure it would have been.

Asskicker: Why aren't you laughing? IT'S FUNNY.

BrunetteBeauty: I am laughing, I'm just not typing that I'm laughing. Listen I have to go. Catch ya later.

_(BrunetteBeauty has signed out)_

I sighed and switched off the computer. Dimitri was angry. He was really angry.

I looked at the clock, I was meant to be at training in 5 minutes. I didn't have time to change out of my short singlet and shorts. I grabbed my bag and trudged of the door.

I walked to the gym, half heartedly; I didn't really want to see Dimitri right now after what he had just witnessed. I reached the gym door and took a big breath. I was nervous to see how angry he would be. I opened the door and I found Dimitri sitting on a chair. His hair wasn't tied up today, it hung loose around his face and he wore a t-shirt which outlined his muscles.

"Rose" He said, looking at me with cold eyes.

"Dimitri, you need to let me explain" I told him, starting to get nervous.

"Explain what. I watched enough, there's no need to explain." He said, no emotion showing on his face.

"How much did you see...?" I asked him.

"Enough to see you trying to seduce the guy, I hope you understand he is going to run off one day and forget all about you." Dimitri said, not looking me in the eye.

"Can we just get on with the training?" I was starting to get sick of explaining everything to him.

"Training to too dangerous today, we are both angry. I suggest you just head back to your room." He said, still making no eye contact with me.

"Fine, whatever." I said walking out.

"Oh, rose?" He said as I as I turned away and started to walk out. I turned around to face him so he could say whatever he wanted to say.

"Next time could you come dressed appropriately for a training session and not for a strip party?" He said, with no glint in his brown eyes what-so-ever.

I didn't reply, I just walked out, extremely angry. Who did he think he was, telling me off for how I dressed? There was no dress code for training. I picked up a stick off the floor and chucked it at the wall.

As I was walking back to my dorm I started to cry. Tears rolled down my face and I didn't even know why I was crying. Was it because I had a fight with Dimitri? Was it because he caught me with Adrian? Was it because Lissa was mad at me? I didn't know. I just cried. I walked into my room and turned on the computer. I felt like talking to somebody.

I opened up Msn typed in my password.

_(CompulsiveBlonde, Dimi7 and ImBurningUp are already in the chat room)_

_(BrunetteBeauty just signed in)_

BrunetteBeauty: Hey Liss.

_(CompulsiveBlonde has signed out)_

BrunetteBeauty: Dimitri?

_(Dimi7 has signed out)_

BrunetteBeauty: Christian?

ImBurningUp: Man, your dead dude.

BrunetteBeauty: Can you be nice for once in your life?

ImBurningUp: I am being nice you idiot, hey I could have signed off like them two.

BrunetteBeauty: I guess.

ImBurningUp: Man I can't believe you and Adrian man. Ew.

BrunetteBeauty: Can you shut up about it?

ImBurningUp: Adrian and rose sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

BrunetteBeauty: Shut the fuck up.

ImBurningUp: Sorry.

BrunetteBeauty: It's okay.

ImBurningUp: Let me rephrase that. Adrian and rose, lying on the bed, coz rose is giving Adrian head. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA.

BrunetteBeauty: I hate you! ARGHHH!

_(BrunetteBeauty has signed out.)_

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, THE PURPLE MONSTER WANTS YOU TOO. HE LIKES READING YOUR REVIEWS. :)**


End file.
